migs9efandomcom-20200216-history
Types of computers
Types of Computers There are a lot of different types of computers, each type of computers are used for different purposes. Some computers are cheaper and some are more expensive than others. Some types of computers are for the consumers and some are for the high end users. List of Different Types of Computers Personal Computers (PC) Personal computers or PC are for personal uses, the price ranges depending on what you will use the computer for. It is convenient and not hard to use, a normal users can easily use personal computers. Since it is a personal computers, the user has a total control of the computer. Desktop Desktop are PC that are placed in a permanent location, it is heavier, bulkier and more powerful. Desktop are usually used to play video games, editing and entertainment. It is not that portable because of its weight. Laptop or a Notebook A laptop or a Notebook is a PC that are portable, a laptop is lighter and smaller than a desktop, it packed all the necessary things needed in a desktop in a small space. It is because of that, the laptop is less powerful than a desktop but more portable. People usually use laptop if they travel a lot or if they have to constantly work in different places. Netbook Netbook is like a laptop but smaller, since it is smaller, it is less powerful than a laptop and is much cheaper. It can do the basic things like checking email, going to the websites and such but it is not able to perform heavy task like editing video and playing video games. Workstation Workstation is a desktop, it is larger, more powerful since it is created for a specific task. It has more storage, more ram, more processor and more capability. It is not used by the common users but by the high end users like programmers, graphic designers, picture,sound, and video editor. It is more expensive than a normal desktop. Mainframe Mainframe is a powerful computer used by large business or organisations. It can process lots of data very quickly. It is used for numerical work like transactions. It is able to handle millions of transaction every day as it can do bulk data processing. 'Super Computers' Super Computers which cost hundreds of thousands to millions of dollar is a computer used for things that need to use a lot of calculations like quantum physics, weather forecasting, scientific research and more since it has a speedy calculation due to its quick processing capabilities. It is similar to Mainframe but Super Computer are usually created for one purpose. Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) Personal Digital Assistant or PDA is a small, light device that is portable and can be brought anywhere. It uses a touch screen technology and can fit in your hand. It uses flash memory as its storage instead of hard disk. It can do the basic things that a computer can do like access websites, watch videos, listen to music and much more. It can't do heavy task that a computer can do like editing videos and music. Mobile phones and tablets are an example of PDA. Server Server is used to give services to other computers or to whole lots of computers. It is larger and more powerful than normal computers, it has more storage as it needs to store information. Its also has a powerful processor to process the data. Wearable Computers Wearable Computers are a small light computers that are worn by the users like a smart watch. This computer can track human's action like their walking distance, running distance and more. It also can also track human's temperature, heart beat, and much more. By Mohamad Shafiq Amirul